thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Enoch O'Connor
: Enoch O'Connor is one of the residents of Miss Peregrine's home. He is a dead-raiser, who peculiarity is to give life to inanimate or dead things. Early Life Enoch is born to a family of undertakers. Enoch is also described as having a cockney accent, which suggests that he is from East London. He brings Bronwyn Bruntley's brother Victor to life occasionally to chat. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Enoch first appeared on the Chapter Eight. One of his homunculi nudged Jacob's foot. Seeing Jacob is now awake, Enoch called him to bring the homunculus to himself. He and Jacob talked their peculiarities. Jacob tried to ask Enoch about the loop, but he ended up going to Victor's room as Enoch suggested. Enoch and Jacob met at Victor's room, where Jacob asked Enoch about the Raid the Village. Knowing about the problems in the peculiardom, he has shown great desire in war especially war items like battle-axes. He also spent his time performing experimental surgeries on his homuncli during the lockdown. He worked at the home's basement laboratory, which Jacob described as "resembling a Civil War field hospital". In the tenth chapter, he cooperates with Emma's plan to wake Martin, the dead musuem's curator. Enoch failed waking him the first two times, but succeeds on his third try. They interrogate the curator but was interrupted when Golan appeared, trying to get Jacob on his side of the war. Golan lets Malthus alone with the syndrigasti after being rejected by Jacob. They run to avoid being hurt by the hollow. Enoch, together with Bronwyn, ran to the loop, where hollows can't enter. They meet Emma and Jacob at the loop after Jacob killed Malthus. After they learned about the kidnapping, they tried to catch Golan at the doch. Not having any chance to help, Enoch was left in the home. After the battle at the docks, they learned that changeover didn't come and they need to find someone who can help Miss Peregrine. They decided to sail and buried Victor. Enoch, having a deep friendship with Victor, left "his very best" homunclus on Victor's chest. Emma suggested someone to make a speech to dedicate the journey ahead, so Enoch help up Miss Peregrine who let out a great screeching cry, and the syndrigasti answered with a cry too. Enoch sat with Hugh and Jacob in their boat and they set out for their journey. Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children: The Graphic Novel In the graphic novel, Enoch is shown wearing a light green shirt and beige overalls, the same basic outfit he wears in the original Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. His physical appearance includes messy blonde hair and dark-ringed blue eyes. Hollow City Enoch's first appearance in Hollow City was in Chapter One, together with Jacob, Hugh, and Emma. It was also mentioned in the chapter that Enoch brought a duffel bag filled with reptile hearts. He was the first one to notice that Cairnholm is disappearing from their sight. When the bad weather came, Enoch's boat was the first to appear. On Chapter Three, Enoch led the syndrigasti in hiding from the wights. He showed his passion for battles again while Bronwyn read a story from The Tales of the Peculiar, but doesn’t believe in it. He also showed a bit of his leadership within the chapter. His suggestions are the base of most of the peculiars’ action. Enoch also asked random questions around this chapter and next one, showing his curiosity. Enoch contributed to their first plan to help Miss Peregrine. With the gypsies, he mostly encouraged and helped his co-peculiars suceed in making good decisions, although he depised them. When taken by wights, Enoch carried a small bag of grave dirts full of worms. After being rescued by Millard, Enoch apologized to the invisible because he always humiliated him for his peculiarity. At the train, he ordered all of the staff's goose liver pâté. It was revealed in Chapter Three that Enoch spent years in London. He led the peculiars in their journey in London. Together with Millard and Emma, he identified the places to go. Enoch also the one who discovered the peculiar pigeons's hiding place. Although he always touches dead body organs, he thought twice before going down. When the syndrigasti met the Bone Brothers, he was the first one to know they are peculiars too. At Sam's and Esme's house, he acted diferently. He tried to cheer up Esme, who is scared by the bombing, by demonstrating his peculiarity. He made his last Cairnholm homunculus ride on the duck on the tub, which made Esme delighted. When the hollows reached their place, Enoch wobbled to a car parked nearby. He also remarked that "talking loop theory is better than going into pointless hysterics", referring to Hitler. He had an arguement with Bronwyn again about saving Miss Peregrine or the normals. Sam, offended by Enoch's view on the normals, also confronted him. On Chapter Eleven, Enoch, annoyed by the Winnie's confusion, told him he'll "personally roast him on a spit". This showed his temper, his patience, and determination to save Miss Peregrine's life. Peculiarity Enoch has the power to give life to inanimate or dead things. He keeps preserved animal hearts such as sheep, cow, rodent, and reptile, in Miss Peregrine's basement. He likes to create homunculi out of clay and train them to one day have a "massive" army. It is interpreted that he occassionally uses his gift to bring Victor back for a short while for chats. He uses small rodent hearts to bring his clay soldiers to life but "it takes a right lot of 'em to rise up a human being, even just a minute" (as stated in Chapter Seven). When bringing Martin back, Enoch uses sheep hearts but it only works after the first to die. He tells Jacob, Emma, and Bronwyn that he might not be able to raise Martin since he's "pretty far gone," referring to how mutilated his body is. Description On the outside, Enoch puts on a fair of being tough but often comes off as cruel and prude. He loves stirring mischief in the house and often succeeds. Though he talks a big talk, when real danger comes Enoch often runs for cover and lets the other kids handle things. Enoch also hinted his sarcastic side and great liking for war at different chapters of both books 1 and 2. Relationships Jacob Portman In Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children, Enoch and Jacob are nuetral towards each other. In Hollow City (where the childrens' personalities are revealed more) Enoch acts more critical and hostile, especially towards Jacob. Enoch doesn't have much faith that Jacob be helpful because of his limited knowledge of the world of peculiarity as well as his own. A few times, Enoch also refers to him as "the American", suggesting that he is also judgemental of the country. Miss Peregrine Enoch is a resident of Miss Peregrine's loop. Even though he depises the headmistress for her strict attitude, he still follows her orders. Emma Bloom Enoch appears slightly jealous of Jacob, being as he has a crush on Emma. Or so it appears. Bronwyn Bruntley Victor Bruntley Enoch refers to Victor as his friend, despite the fact that he is dead. Because Enoch is able to bring things back from the dead, he has previously been able to talk to Victor and shares things he has told him, such as his desire to meet Jacob or his liking of where he is in the afterlife. Claire Densmore Fiona Frauenfeld Hugh Apiston Millard Nullings He admits he taunts Millard from time to time for being invisible but still considers Millard a friend. Martin Pagett To find out if there is a wight outside of the loop, Enoch hatches a plan to revive Martin and ask him about his murderer. Enoch brings come pickled hearts to use on Martin, which all fail except for the last one. Trivia *It is mentioned that Enoch speaks with a slight "cockney" accent, cockney meaning being a native of East London. *It is mentioned that he was born to a family of undertakers *He was born and raised in East London, having told Hugh, Horace, and Millard several times throughout their stay on Cairnholm. *He has an extensive knowledge on all things military. Category:Characters Category:Syndrigasti Category:Miss Peregrine's Peculiar Children series characters Category:Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children characters Category:Hollow City characters Category:Males Category:Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children residents Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with reanimation ability